A Strange Egg
by Exotos135
Summary: The traditional Easter egg hunt of Echo Creek is taking place at Echo Creek Academy, and Star and Marco are participating. However, one of these eggs is not like the others...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing used in this fic. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**(Outside of Echo Creek Academy)**

The students of the Echo Creek Academy, or at least the ones in Miss Skullnick's classroom, were walking around the yard, holding a basket on one of their arms as they searched for something. Among these students were Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz, the former looking around like a curious monkey as the latter looked around the ground.

"So let me get this straight: one of the students dresses up as an anthropomorphic rabbit, puts down some colored eggs in random places and flees from sight while the others hunt for the eggs, put them in these baskets and whoever gets the most will be next year's rabbit?" Star recapped and questioned.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, but yeah, that's more or less like it." Marco replied.

"This is the best earth holiday ever!"

"Granted, there are also many variations, and this is simply our own. Besides, the actual meaning of this holiday has nothing to do with the Easter bunny or these Easter eggs."

"...This is _still_ the best earth holiday ever in my opinion!" Star confidently and enthusiastically shouted. "So, who is this year's rabbit?"

"Bunny." Marco corrected. "And the Easter bunny of this year is Ferguson."

"Oh man, if he does it as well as when he was the Awesome Oppossum, then this will be an awesome rabbit!" Star proclaimed.

"Did you forgot that time when he was the mascot and was captured while you accidentally released some monster upon the field?"

The teenager cringed and held back her tears before she answered. "I want to, I really want to!"

"Whoa, hey there, calm down! Sorry if I brought some bad memories." Marco apologized as he brushed the girl's hair. "Let's just keep looking for the eggs, okay?"

Star smiled and nodded twice in response. The two continued to walk around the field in search for some eggs, having very little success in their search for the most part. They decided to split up and then some slight progress was made.

Star managed to find a couple of eggs in some bushes, but a pair of squirrels rushed towards them and took them by their teeth, running away as the teenager gave chase. She chased them all the way across the field up until they went up a tree. They girl tried to climb up, but she slipped and fell every time, so she huffed and puffed and left without a second thought.

She then found another one casually laying on the ground. But when she reached for it, another hand grabbed it just as she did, that hand belonging to Brittney Wong. Star turned away while blushing while Brittney, not getting it was a joke, looked in disgust before trying to snatch the egg away. Star quickly reacted and the teenagers fought for the egg.

Marco, meanwhile, had only found one egg so far which was taken away from him by Lars. The boy had since then tried to look for another egg, with little success...until he spotted one near the bushes.

However, this one looked a bit...different. It was brown at the upper half and white at the lower half, with a few black spots all around it. The boy grabbed it and then turned around to return to Star.

Luckily, he didn't even need to, because Star walked to him...while she was completely covered in chocolate. "Don't even ask what happened." Star snarled in disgust.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask anything." Marco reassured to the girl as she shook off the chocolate like a dog. "Say Star, look at this weird Easter egg."

Star stood upright and saw the "Easter egg," which caused her hair to turn messy and her expression to turn into a horrified one as Marco inspected it and turned around. The girl scanned the area and, despite looking quite peaceful, the girl failed to calm down. In fact she probably got a bit more worried.

"Marco, that's not an Easter egg." Star uttered as she touched Marco's shoulder.

And then a horrifying screech was heard that gave Star the chills, which gave the girl more chills when she looked up and saw the source of the screech. She then turned to Marco and tried shake him to get his attention. "Oh my, that is definitely not an Easter egg!"

"If this isn't an Easter egg then what kind of egg is it?" Marco asked as he inspected the egg.

A loud landing was heard and everybody stopped and turned to see whoever had arrived. They stood petrified in terror as they saw that the one arriving was a mystical beast with the head of an eagle, the body of a lion and the wings of a bird.

The beast looked around at whoever had eggs, growling at everybody before turning to Marco and Star. When it turned to them, the beast gave them a furious glare along with some growls.

"It's a griffin egg." Star whispered in terror.

Marco then turned to the griffin, who continued to look at him with a furious glare. The boy slowly put the egg back on the ground and then backed away along with Star. Seeing that, the griffin walked to the egg and sniffed it, smiling and rubbing it once it recognized it as his egg.

The rest of the students went "aww" at the sight, which alarmed the griffin. It roared at the students, grabbed the egg with his beak and flew away as the other just stood there and watched.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Brittney remarked.

After that was said, everybody returned to what they were doing. Marco and Star exchanged looks and shrugged before doing the same, although a question still popped up in Marco's mind:

"What was a griffin egg doing here?" Marco pondered out loud.

"Who cares? Let's keep looking for eggs!" Star replied.

The girl before she stepped on something and she turned down to see it was light blue colored with shiny, golden sprinkles around its body. Upon seeing it, Star scratched her chin as she got an idea...

"Nope!"

With that said, Marco grabbed Star's arm and yanked her away from the egg. He then walked to the other end of the yard while Star tried to free herself. As they left, a portal opened in the sky and the griffin headed for it, the egg on its beak suddenly moving and having a beak protrude from it. The griffin noticed and flew faster, going through the portal before the egg broke any further.

**The End**


End file.
